Not so differrent
by sasoryladyblue
Summary: When The servants of the house of Coya (lead by Lady Tina Coya) take a trip to the Phantomhive estate, the servants somehow managed to roam free and it becomes a tragedy. But that aside Sebastian discovers about the head servant of the Coya Estate, Kimberly Zoranski. (Story Narrated By Kimberly Zoranski)


**This particular story is going to be narrated by me ….. The "butler" of the Coya estate Kimberly Zoranski. No servant in our house is normal… in more ways than one, I included …. So let me just expand to you my overall level of relief when I found out we were not the only estate with ****something**** other than the everyday service going on in our house. That's why I'm so ecstatic to tell you this story…. I don't usually do things like this but I have to tell you. **

"Kimberly, is this the place?" My mistress asked as our carriage pulled in front of the Phantomhive estate. "Why yes, it is." I replied. "It's magnificent" Onika, the Maid, gawked at its wondrous features. "Mm … The man walking towards our carriage is even more magnificent." Keri, the chef, muttered. **(Note: if you're wondering why we have them with us, I never go anywhere without my crew…. And I don't trust them in our manor alone**). A man dressed in Black uniform, with black hair and the most gorgeous red eyes, approached and opened the door for us. "Milady, Hello, I am the butler of the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian Michaelis. I will be…." Of course the Experience just wouldn't be completed if he wasn't rudely interrupted by the ever so absent minded Onika, who literally tried to wiggle her way out of the carriage as he spoke to us. She hit the ground (fairly hard) and laid there. We stared at her for around five seconds, and he finally looked around at us with an obviously confused expression and asked, "Will she be alright?" Tina giggled and replied "Noooooo….. No. this is normal….. Strangely normal, right Kimberly?" Of course embarrassed I responded with a blank face and blatant Expression "she's never alright".

Very Gentleman like he helped us out of the carriage and led us into the manor. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." His voice rang in my ear. I immediately felt a little uneasy about this place, but at the same time It felt…. Familiar. "You must be Tina Coya…. Welcome I am the head of this house Ciel Phantomhive. Welcome" the voice of a matured child Echoed throughout the room. He stood on the very top step of the stair case; his posture was that of a very dignified noble…. Sort of like Tina's during a ball. "Woooow" Onika gasped. "What are you gawking at?" I asked coldly. "HE'S SO SMAAALL!" She replied. At that point we just knew everything was FUCKED.

Tina Coya and Ciel Phantomhive went on about business. Thus meaning Keri makes a move, on the butler, which is completely out of order for a woman in her position **(Note: you will probably never hear me say those words ever again. I am the complete opposite of how I seem in this situation) **"Soooo mister Sebastian ….. Are you gonna give us a tour around this ever so lovely house." She asked stroking his arm flirtingly. He looked as if he wasn't enjoying this torment. "Why yes, let do that" he said peeling her off of his arm. "I will lead you" he took a second look at me as if under some sort of suspicion. "May I ask your name?" He said softening his look just slightly "Kimberly…. Zoranski" I replied. "My, my what a cruel personality you let on. Will you do me the honor" he held his hand out to me. I guess he was asking me to walk with him… so I did.

As we were walking, I guess his suspicions were slowly coming to a head, and he knew what I was. "You're the head servant of the Coya manor, am I right?" he asked me. "Yes I am. May I ask where we are headed?" I asked. "Well the chef said she wished to view the kitchen first" he replied. Keri's confused expression said otherwise **(in case he thought I didn't notice I'm letting him know now….. I DID!) "**You look very lovely in that dress Ms. Zoranski" he complimented me "wish you would say something about my dress… I don't dress provocatively for any reason" Keri mumbled in the background. "WHAT?!" I replied with a bit of hostility in my voice. "Nothing Ms. Zoranski". "Where is Onika, Keri?" I asked. Hostility turned to fear. "Oh no" Keri voice echoed through the building. "No need to worry ladies, from what I have observed of your friend so far, I might have a clue as to where she currently resides." Sebastian's smile was rather devious looking.

He continued to lead us to the kitchen. When we arrived I noticed it was fairly similar to ours….. And I looked at the oven. He walked over and opened it up, and there was Onika, curled up and liking coals. **(Note: I knew she was a little strange, and she does this quit often at the manor but…..it never occurred to me that she would do it in a strange place…. Or even find the kitchen by herself.) **I walked over to the oven and we looked in each other's eyes for around 10 seconds. It became so typical to me that I just slammed the oven door back into her face. "Anyway….. What's this?" I walked over to the cutting boards just to change the subject. Meanwhile Keri was still intrigued with the large abundance of fire arms that resided in this kitchen. I was admittedly a little confused as well, but whatever.

I touched things and did things {pretty suggestive?} but when I was at the stove…. I felt something push into my back. When I turned around Sebastian was standing there with a devious smile and a bent knife in his hands. I pretended not to notice, and turned around and went about my business. Then something hit my head and shattered around me. I turned to confront him again but his back was turned to me. I could see where this was going. So I walked to the other side of the kitchen, not for but for him. I stared at Keri who seemed to confuse the chef of the house then I felt something approaching me. I quickly turned around to find Sebastian **(still at it) **a cast iron pan in his hands. "What are you trying to pull?" I asked with a hostile voice. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked smiling down at me. I got tired and decided it was time for us to go. We exited, and as we walked down the hallway Keri stood far behind me and Sebastian. Then I heard him mumble "you're not human, and nor are you demon." "I'm not going to talk about this with you." I replied and didn't so much as utter a word after that.

A couple of hours later, lady Tina and the earl of Phantomhive completed this meeting that they had, and she was asked to join him in the garden for tea… **(Flustered and frustrated) **WHYYYY!? They sat together and talked, me and Sebastian stood and stared at each other, Keri sat in the garden and played with their gardener, I forgot his name but they did remind me of two children. Everything was going beautifully. Then with just a few shared words between me and that demon butler, brought about hostile feelings. "What are you? I trust your mistress and the servants know what you are." He said in a very sinister tone. Tina looked down at her tea in a nervous manner. I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her it was ok. The earl looked at us in confusion. "I thought I went over this with you…. I refuse to talk about it with you…. Drop it" I said with a warm smile on my face. "Are you sure you…" the conversation was broken by a nervous jumble of words spoken by Lady Tina. "You knowz, ibla don weally likez tea, um….. Can izw jus have hot….. Hot water and lemon, please" **(translation: you know I don't really like tea um….. can I just have hot water and lemon, please) **"yes my lady, Ms. Zoranski, will you mind accompanying me to the…." I interrupted with a stern "I refuse." He raised one eyebrow at me. "I refuse your refusal!" my mouth dropped as I looked at Lady Tina. "Don't give me that look GO! GO! GO!" She said practically flailing. This meant I had no choice. We walked down the hallways till we got to a place that was completely aliened. "Where are we Sebastian?" "Be patient you will get back to your mistress in due time"

Meanwhile in the garden; "where are the others" Tina asked. "I'm sure they are just taking a look around." Ciel reassured her. "It's less of what could happen to me and more of what could happen if they are not in Kim's sight." Tina explained looking around nervously. "What do you…" he was interrupted by an explosion in the kitchen. The both jumped up in a frantic panic "Bard!…. No his explosions are never this massive" Ciel explained. "O…o…o…. it has to be…" Onika rose out of the smoke and rubble, and bard followed behind. "It's like a concert" Onika said ever so slowly, and in awe. "This is only one of the hectic situations I have to deal with." With that being said they decided to take the attention off of the ruined side of the house and look out at the garden… which was covered in dead flowers, and grass, and trees, and weeds. "KERIIIII!" TINA SCREAMED. "I'm sorry; I'm not a gardener…. I'm a chef. But he insisted and….." she looked up in the sky and I stood on the roof. "What have you fools done" I asked, on the verge of an anger breakdown. They both trembled under the hostility of my voice. I appeared in front of Onika. "Fix it….. NOW!" Onika disappeared from my sight and immediately starting cleaning. "WE ARE NOT HOME! AND THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU TWO THE LISENCES TO ACT LIKE A BUNCH OFWILD UNTRAINED BITCHES! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO CLEAN THE MESS YOU MADE SO… **GET IT DONE!"** my anger boiled into my words. It was so embarrassing **"YES SIR!" **But they got it done in the amount of time I gave them. I guess I could be proud of that….. I guess.

"These girls fear you, what I'd expect from a woman like you." Sebastian appeared out of nowhere. "I told you all you wanted to know. Let's forget this now." I uttered to him. "Hmmm" his voice vibrated in my ear. I glanced over at Lady Tina, who was giving me a questionable look. "I think it's time for us to leave" she explained. "Now?" I asked; I actually wanted to stay a bit longer. Keri broke out in confusion "weren't you the one who…" my hazel eye color quickly changed to red, as I gave her a cold glare. "Forget….. I even talked…. Please." She pleaded. "Then I guess you will be off, Lady Coya" Ciel Asked. "Yes, I must go, I feel my servants are getting a bit too comfortable here" she replied looking around at us. "I enjoyed today, it was actually….fuuuuuuu" "Lord Phantomhive?... it was what" lady Tina asked "I said it was fuuuuuuu" it's almost like he couldn't say the word "I think he's trying to say fun" I whispered to Lady Tina "yes….that's what I mean" he replied.

And so the moment I was originally waiting for but now resent, our departure. As we loaded into our carriage, I noticed Onika was uttering things to herself… she has issues so no one really cared. I looked outside and he was looking at me and he smiled. I turned around and tried to hide my smile underneath my bangs. Everyone said their goodbyes and we pulled off. All of the girls looked at me, and all of them had the exact same expression. **(Something I forgot to mention about Onika, she has the personality of a 5 year old mentally challenged child, but she is an actual genius)** "What is up with you guys? Why are you all staring at me?" I asked a little flustered and maybe even blushing. "My guess is something more than a talk and getting hot water and lemons happened between you two" Tina Observed my reaction. "What are you saying?" the pitch in my voice got higher. My hands suddenly felt sweaty….. I've never felt this way before. I was actually nervous. "Hmmmmm" Onika Began to observe my behavior…. "STOP IT!" I cried. Then finally three highly untrue words came from her lips. "You like him"

**Well that's it for this story. But now you see what I meant by, we are not the only household with such an awkward chemistry between the servants. And the only reason I remembered Bards name is because while I was there he refused to let me forget it. And about what happened between me and the demon….. Let's just say that will be reserved for another type of story. **

**A/N: I just wanted to tell you guys a little something about Kimberly. **

**Kimberly is not just some OC I created for this story. Before I had discovered what black butler was, my friend and I had written a story with these characters. And in case you are all wondering what Kimberly was, she was not a demon. The story had taken place around this time and the Lycan (which is an immortal and is also what Kimberly is) take demons in as servants, but that's only if the demons make a plea for the Lycan to spare their lives, then they are forced to work for them. After we finished writing this story a couple of years later my friend and I discovered black butler….. But through a website and after an anime con we went to. And when we got home we watched the entire season on Netflix and my friend came up with a crazy idea… we should write a fanfic with these two stories together. I agreed and this is how this story came to be….. And it took us a couple of months to get on it. But that's the story of Kimberly. She started from an original story and her personality is based off of mines so I actually hold her dear, same with Onika and Keri they were based off of two of the dearest friends I have, so I dedicate this story to them. The character I based Onika on died a few months before the story was completed so….. This was more for her. **

**I would also spend a little more time to describe these characters completely but let me put it in easy terms for you. **

**Kimberly: picture Nicki Minaj in the music video high school… but with shorter hair, and being slightly taller **

**Onika:….. The way she describes it I see any usual anime girl but with darker skin and slightly bigger hair, that's black **

**Keri: she described it completely different but I see Keri Hilson, with long hair, because she's a beauty queen and her name is Keri **

**Lady Tina: a sixteen year old girl with long brown hair in pigtails **


End file.
